Crossing Paths
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: Sam and Dean, two brothers holding their own in the Georgia woods, stumble upon a young girl who says she's lost her family. Eventual Sam/Glenn. Rating will be higher when story continues.
1. Part 1

**This is something I've wanted to write for a really long time but I just haven't gotten enough of an idea to throw it out there. I still barely have a clue as to where I'm going with this, but hey, I want to write something for The Walking Dead dammit! This will eventually be slash between Sam and Glenn, I have concluded. This is just like, a first little starter chapter to get me going, but I would love some reviews!**

**I do not own Supernatural or The Walking Dead. **

"How long do you think we've been out here?" Sam asked his brother, the handle on an ax held firmly in his grasp. Dean shrugged his broad shoulders, not even bothering to look back at the younger Winchester as he walked forward cautiously, making sure that each of his footsteps were gingerly placed on the leaf covered ground of the woods. He didn't want to alert any unwanted attention from any nearby walkers.

"I dunno, maybe five, six hours? Why?" The short haired man gripped his fingers around his machete handle a little tighter. Of course the two brothers never thought there would be a zombie-like outbreak, but they were very glad they were prepared for just about anything with assistance from their arsenal in the back of the Impala. Usually they wouldn't use firearms on stray walkers because the sound would echo through the woods, but both of the Winchester kept a shotgun strapped to their backs and a pistol at their sides at all times, just in case.

The brothers were in South Carolina working a spirit case when the outbreak occurred. Before they knew it the town they occupied at the time had began to bustle with frantic people trying to gather supplies, barricade themselves in their homes, or just get the hell away from the spreading disease. Somehow or another the pair ended up making their way down to Georgia, and a month had passed since. They hadn't spoken to Bobby, or anyone for the past four weeks, and were both now taking refuge in a deserted home they had stumbled upon when they got stuck on a highway. There were so many abandoned cars the Impala just couldn't weave through, so Sam and Dean made due. As of now, the two were on the hunt for food.

"Just trying to keep track of the time," Sam sighed, glancing up at the sky, seeing spots and speckles of sunlight pouring down through the tall trees' leaves. Just then, his attention was suddenly pulled to his right, a rustling in a bush making his entire body go stiff. "_Dean..." _

Sam's frantic sounding whisper caught Dean's attention immediately , his feet turning on the crunchy leaves and eyes fixating on the rustling foliage.

As both of the brothers moved forward, they _thought _they were ready for anything when Dean reached forward and moved the plant to get a better look at their company. They _thought. _

"Don't hurt me!"

Sam and Dean's eyes were confused and wide, their pounding hearts slowing to regular speed as they stared down at a skinny, blonde haired little girl crouched down behind the bush. She was filthy and her clothes were a little ripped, her eyes big and innocent and pleading for help.

"What are you doing out here?" Sam knelled down next to the disheveled looking child, her eyebrows turning up in what seemed to be reluctance.

"I got lost from my family." The blonde haired girl told the brothers, her lips shivering as if she was so weak she could barely speak. Dean laid his intimidating weapon onto the muddy ground and looked the small girl in the eyes. "What's you're name hun?"

There was a long pause of silence, the only sound to be heard was the buzzing of insects around the trio. As the little girl let her eyebrows loosen from their knitted state, she parted her lips, the answer to Dean's question ready on her tongue.

"Sophia."


	2. Part 2

**Surprised that I actually got some reviews on this since there's only this and one other story in the crossover section of The Walking Dead/Supernatural. I'm excited to get into this story because I was driving home from class the other day and thought of a really neat idea that has to do with Daryl (since all the fans apparently love Daryl, lol!) So thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**I do not own The Walking Dead or** **Supernatural. **

Both Dean and Sam's shotguns were strapped to the younger Winchester's back now, Sophia clinging on snugly around Dean's shoulder's and waist with her arms. The shorter man had no trouble carrying the young girl on his back, her nearly emaciated weight seeming to be equal to that of a feather to him. The trio had proceeded to trudge through the forest on their way to the highway on account of that's where Sophia said she last saw her group. The Georgia sun was really beating down, even through the dense trees, and all three survivors could feel the sweat begin to trickle down their faces, dripping from their hair.

"Finally," Sam sighed heavily, the guardrail of the freeway visible and only about a hundred yards away.

* * *

><p>Leaning against a broken down Cadillac, Carol sighed, her eyes closing as she let the images and thoughts of her baby girl swirl around in her mind. Sophia had been gone for an entire week. The widow doubted that she would ever see her young child again, but she tried as best as she could to keep those dark <em>what-if's <em>in the back of her mind. Everyday she would ride up from Hershall's farmhouse with Dale and a few others of the group and wait for Sophia on the highway where they had last seen her, where Rick had left her in the woods.

Today was no different than any of the others, Dale, Andrea, and T-Dog standing on the hot, sun-cracked pavement of the freeway, guns in hand, eyes alert for any sign of Sophia or random walkers. Although all three of them had the same thoughts in their minds about Sophia, they would never mention or say anything to Carol about it. What if it was their kin?

Suddenly, Dale's bushy eyebrows rose as he heard a small sound emanate from the woods behind him. It sounded like a twig snapping under the step of someone...or something's foot. Everyone else seemed to notice the older man's sudden alertness as they all turned to face his direction, the sound of leaves crunching now apparent.

_"Get down!" _Dale hissed at the rest of the group, all of them simultaneously squatting behind the abandoned cars as the noises from the woods drew closer and closer with each passing second. None of them dared to look up, their hearts pounding against their chests.

"Hello?" A man's voice called out from the other side of the car. Andrea made a face of confusion, taking a look back at T-dog who shared the same expression. "Anyone here?" The voice called out once more.

Peeking up through the driver's side window of a car, Carol saw a tall man with long hair that came right above his shoulders. He was soaked with perspiration and had weapons strapped to his body and in hand. Seeing no blood, the widow stood up from her shelter, motioning for the others to join her. The brunette man stopped in his tracks, his eyebrows coming up as three guns were suddenly pointed right at him.

"Woah, woah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" The man raised his hands in a defensive position in front of his chest, the ax still gripped in his right palm. The group studied him for a moment.

"I don't see any blood...doesn't look like he's bit," Andrea concluded, lowering her weapon, T-dog and Dale following suit.

Just then, a second man made a large step over the metal guardrail, and it didn't take but a split second for Carol's eyes to go completely wide. "_SOPHIA!_"

"Mommy!" The small blonde haired girl grinned, hopping down off of Dean's back and running into her mother's arms. Carol had dropped to her knees onto the pavement, not caring that they were scratched in the process as she welcomed her child into open arms, tears quickly beginning to fall from her eyes. Dale, Andrea, and T-dog couldn't hold back the wide grins on their faces as they all huddled around the little girl, kissing her dirty hair and welcoming her back, their eyes also a little glossy. Carol was literally sobbing into her little girl's grimy shirt, her slender fingers clinging to the fabric.

"Thank you-_thank you so much_!" Carol brought her face up, her eyes shaking as she saw the two men standing behind the small girl.

"Who are you guys anyway?" T-dog smiled up at the two, who in turn looked at the dark skinned man.

"I'm Sam, this is my older brother Dean." Sam introduced he and his brother, Dean tipping his head down in respect.

"This is Andrea, Carol, T-dog, and I'm Dale. We can't thank you enough for bringing Sophia back to us safely." Dale extended his free hand, giving firm handshakes to both the Winchester brothers. They nodded their welcomes back respectfully to the older man, and suddenly Dean's stomach made a lurching sound, reminding him and Sam that they never accomplished their mission of finding food for the day. Andrea eyed the shorter Winchester, smirking as he looked a little embarrassed.

"You guys should come back to the farm with us. Plenty of food there," Andrea smiled, seeing Dean's eyes light up. "Least we could do, right guys?"

* * *

><p>The ride back to the farm felt great on Sam and Dean's tired frames. They had been walking everywhere for the past two weeks, the Impala parked up on the abandoned freeway where the boys could hike back to get weapons if needed. Even though the unpaved back road leading to Hershall's wasn't a smooth ride, the two thanked the Heavens that they could actually sit while traveling for once.<p>

"Here we are," Dale announced as they pulled into the drive way of a white farmhouse, dust kicking up underneath their tires as they came to a stop right in front of a couple of tents set up underneath trees in the front yard. One by one the Winchesters could see people appearing into view, weather it be from out of the front door or coming through a tent opening.

Sophia's teeth were bared as she grinned wider than she ever had, darting out of the RV and jumping into Lori's arms. The long haired woman's eyes went completely wide, as did everyone else's as the child hugged onto her friend's shoulders. "Lori! I missed you so much!"

"You found Sophia!" Rick was literally running from the front porch of Hershall's house, stopping when he joined the group of rejoicing friends and family. "No, they did."

Turning his head, Rick was met by the faces of two young men, who nodded to him in return. "Names Rick Grimes," the sheriff introduced himself, taking a hold of Sam and Dean's hands in the most heartfelt handshake he had ever given.

"Dean and Sam Winchester, sir." Dean shook Rick's hand firmly, knowing that Rick was probably the leader of this entire operation.

_"_Dean and Sam _Winchester?" _a voice suddenly called out from the right, causing everyone to turn their heads toward Daryl.

Sam's eyebrows raised up, as did Dean's as the two heard the very _familiar _sounding voice. "Daryl Dixon? Is that you man?" Dean grinned, a laugh sounding in his throat as indeed it was the redneck himself, one of the most badass hunters he and his brother had ever met.

"What in the hell are you two doing here?" Daryl laughed with a surprised tone, nothing like the entire group had ever heard.

_A couple of years back, Dean and Sam were working a case in South Dakota, a really nasty one too. A rugaru, to be exact. After calling Bobby for a little advice on the subject, the older hunter suggested that they team up with a guy he knew in town. Not really being used to working with other people, Sam and Dean were reluctant to even try and get information from the guy, let alone work with him._

_But Bobby reassured them that this guy was the real deal; an expert at all things rugaru, and a lot of other creatures too._

"They found Sophia!" Carol smiled at Daryl, who's eyes widened as he glanced back and fourth between the brothers and the small girl. "Well I'll be damned! Always knew you two were the best!"

"I'm sorry but, Daryl, how do you even know these guys?" Lori knitted her eyebrows together, standing up from her crouched position with Sophia.

Smirking, the redneck gave a small, sarcastic sounding chuckle, looking at the Winchesters with a smirk.

"Long story..."


End file.
